Zombietalia - Tears
by Sir Gil
Summary: The Zombie apocalypses has begun. One death is all it took to break Romano.


Romano looked up at his brother, his worry growing. Ever since the world had gone to hell, Italy had been getting sicker and sicker again. They had barely escaped the zombies at Spain and Romano's house without getting bitten, but they had to leave Nero and Torro, Romano and Spain's cats, behind. Romano tried to hold hope that somehow the two cats would survive and that he and Spain could find them when it was all over, but the chances were slim and grower slimmer and slimmer with each passing hour. Not like they could go back. They were already safe here in the prison with Sicily and Italy. Besides, it would be suicide to try to go back out into the world. They had Italy's medicine and food and other supplies. The prison had other supplies and a yard.

The undead isn't the only thing the nations were facing now; as their people were getting turned and there are less and less…_normal_ people, they were getting sick. Not, "watch out, I'm going to die and try to eat your brains" sick, but just sick and weaker. However, it was possible for the nations to become one of the undead. It had already happened with Cuba, could happen with Austria, for the last time Romano had spoken with Hungary, she had told him that Austria had been bitten. It could be possible that some of the other nations have already turned or had been killed.

"He is getting worse…" Romano said, looking at Spain. The usual hateful look was gone, for this was a time to be serious.

Spain nodded slightly. "I can see that…"

Romano knew that Spain was worried, for he had already gone pessimistic on him. And nearly cut him with his axe but that was a long story.

Letting out a sigh, Romano looked around, counting off the remaining cats. They had Yin, Bambi, Bianco, and… Where was Yang? Yang was Romano's other kitten and he really cared for her, mainly because she really hated Spain. Yin and Bianco were Italy's cats, and Bambi was Sicily's.

"Spain?" Romano said, looking around again. "Where did Yang go?"

Spain glanced around the prison cell that they had made their home, as though looking for the missing kitten. "Yang!" He called and a small mew from outside answered.

"At least she doesn't hate you as much anymore." Romano laughed, "Or at least for the time being. Maybe she is planning something."

Laughing a bit, Spain said, "Of course, it took zombies."

The fluffy golden tabby kitten limped in, mewing again. Her blue-green eyes were wide and her front right leg, the one with the white paw, was coated in blood. Romano automatically looked at the kittens injured leg.

"Did she get bit?" He whispered, a brief flash of fear in his green eyes as he looked at Yang's injured leg from where he sat on Italy's bed.

Spain reacted before Romano, picking up Yang and murmuring, "Hey, buddy…"

Yang struggled and mewed when Spain picked her up, a bite mark revealed on her front right leg. Spain took a sharp intake of breath.

"Roma…"

The younger nation reached out and gently pets the tiny cat on her head. "She got bit, didn't she…?"

Spain nodded slightly. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Yang mewled pathetically, eyes wide with pain and terror.

"Does the virus… kill them, too…?" Romano asked, fighting back tears as he continued to pet the kitten.

"I…I don't know…" Spain murmured, investigating the bite mark.

Romano looked down at the sleeping Italy. "Something happened to Germany's dogs…" He whispered, reaching out and taking Yang from Spain, holding her and trembling slightly. Romano watched Italy cough and whimper in his sleep. Probably dreaming about…never mind.

Yang's wailing made Romano turn his attention back to her. She was hiding her face between his arm and his shirt, her wails of pain continuing.

"Shh… I know Yang, I know…" He whispered to the terrified kitten. Romano flinched slightly when her pained blue-green eyes met his green ones.

Spain bit his lip, looking at Romano and Yang. "I don't know what is going to happen to her…"

"She could be fine!" Romano cried desperately as Yang mews softly, her body refusing to go into shock and sparing her from the great deal of pain.

"Lovi…"

Romano didn't let Spain speak. "It might not kill her!" He looked at the Spaniard with wide and sorrowful eyes. Yang continued meowing, her cries of pain growing louder and louder.

"I know, Lovi, but it probably will."

Romano closed his eyes for a second, heart heavy with grief. He knew Spain was right and the way she was meowing and struggling… It probably hurt her really badly. It was as if anything the virus couldn't turn into one of the undead it would just cause a great deal of pain until death spared them from the agony.

When Romano opened his eyes again, he watched as Yang opened her mouth but no sound came out and her tail was bushed in fear. It was as if the little kitten was crying.

Letting out a shuddering sigh, he whispered, "She is in a lot of pain, isn't she…?

"It would be easier just to end it, Roma…" Spain said, "You wouldn't want her to live like this, would you…?" Spain glanced over his shoulder at the still shivering Italy.

Romano's green eyes remained fixed on the injured and terrified Yang in his arm, shaking. Yin abandoned Italy's side, for the worry for her sister was too great. She nudged her wounded sister, letting out a near silent mew.

He looked back up at Spain. "I-I can't do it."

Spain's green eyes were sympathetic. "Do you want me to…?"

After looking conflicted for a second, Romano gave a small nod. He kissed the kitten's soft fur before handing her to Spain, tears falling. As he handed her off, the small tabby kitten seemed to whimper, reaching out a paw to Romano as though she wanted him again.

Spain took the kitten from the grief stricken Italian and stood, taking one of the pistols and walking from the room. Romano watched them leave, his face streaked with tears. Yang let out a tiny mew before Romano couldn't see her anymore.

The prison was silent for a few moments and Romano had his hopes up. Until he heard the sound of the distant gunshot.

Spain had returned only moments after "taking care of" Yang and had her body wrapped up in his jacket. After a bit, Romano had looked at the bundle on the ground near the cell entrance.

"Spain? Can we burry Yang?" Romano asked, looking up.

Handing Romano the jacket bundle, he murmured, "Go ahead."

When he took the bundle from Spain, Romano just stared at it few a few seconds, not moving. Then he came back to his senses, heading outside and immediately looking for the best place to burry Yang. Italy, who was now awake, followed Romano outside rather silently. Well, other than the painful coughing.

"How are we going to dig a hole?" Romano muttered to himself, still looking around the prison-yard.

Spain hurried after the two Italians, carrying a shovel. He reached them just in time to catch Italy as the red-head stumbled.

Turning to look at them, Romano growled, "Italy, you need to be more careful."

"I'm trying, Fratello." Italy said, coughing and gripping tightly to Spain's arm.

Giving a small nod, Romano took the shovel from Spain and walked up a slight hill before gently setting the bundle down. He started to dig as Italy sat down beside the small bundle and pulled in onto his lap, holding in gently. Romano finished digging, coughing once and looked to where Italy sat with the bundle.

Italy was looking sadly up at him. "Fratello…"

"What is it, Italy?" He mumbled, wiping a tear from his cheek as he looked away.

Romano glanced at Italy, watching him stand up, ready to catch him if he started to fall. The younger Italian handed the bundle containing Yang to Romano. "I'm so sorry…"

Not responding, Romano looked down at the bundle containing his dead kitten before reaching out and taking it from Italy, his heart heavy with grief. He gently set Yang down in the hole he dug and just stared at her for a few seconds, tears falling freely, unable to fill in the hole.

Spain gently takes the shovel from Romano. "I'll do it, Romano…"

Romano nods slightly, gaze fixed on the ground. He stepped back, fighting back more tears. He watched as Spain filled in the hole, not speaking a word. His eyes were full of hurt and sorrow.

'_She was okay just this morning…' _Romano thought, _'If I… hadn't gone with Spain to go check on the zombie numbers, Yang might still be here… Is…is it my fault that she died? Why the hell couldn't I have noticed her gone sooner?'_

'_I… will kill every single bloody zombie on this planet, friend or foe, if it means I don't loose anyone else…'_


End file.
